The present invention relates to ice cream cone holders, and in particular to a wrapper for controlling the dripping of a standard ice cream cone as well as a sugar cone.
For many years, over the counter ice cream parlors, fast food restaurants, and in particular, mothers of small children have faced the problems presented by dripping ice cream cones.
Ice cream cones, such as those sold by ice cream parlors and fast food restaurants are notorious for melting very quickly in the hands of the consumer especially in the heat of the summer. The problems posed by melting, dripping ice cream include messy napkins leading to messy, sticky hands, then clothes, furniture, floors, automobile interiors, etc.
Presently, the best solution available to the problem of ice cream dripping down the side of the cone is to tightly wrap a napkin or piece of paper around the cone. Unfortunately, present methods do not provide adequate protection for hands, clothing, floor areas, furniture or the inside of a (moving) automobile where an ice cream cone is present in the unsteady hand of a small child.
The ice cream parlor and fast food restaurant industries typically sell a large number of ice cream cones and require speedy delivery of foods, in particular-ice cream cones, and cannot afford to take lengthy and complicated measures to protect against melting, dripping ice cream. Moreover, the less the comestible portion of the ice cream and cone come into direct contact with human hands, the less the likelihood of spreading germs, viruses and/or bacteria. Any such measures should not interfere with the user's ability to easily access and consume the ice cream and the cone.